This Administrative Core has been managing the activities of the Seattle MDCRC since May 2014. The Core will continue to provide oversight, coordinate activities and manage budgetary activities. We will assume responsibilities for outreach activities, a seminar series, and coordination with a Training Core, activities previously handled through an Investigator Development and Patient Outreach (IDPO) Core. The Core will be directed by Jeffrey S. Chamberlain, Ph.D. with assistance from Stephen Tapscott, M.D./Ph.D. Day to day operation of the Core will be handled by Ms. Roberta Miller. The Core will be responsible for overseeing all activities of this Center. This includes budgetary oversight, ensuring compliance with regulatory requirements, coordinating travel, and managing progress reports. Coordination will be aided by a Center Executive Committee, which will be composed of the PIs and key members of each Core and Project. We will also seek advice and critiques from our Center Advisory Committee, which is in place. Integration and oversight will also be facilitated by a Center web site managed by this Core. This publically accessible web site will promote the Center?s mission with summaries of activities and progress, provide links to publications and events, advertise opportunities related to training and research, provide a portal to affiliated lab web sites, and links to contact Center members with questions, requests for reagent/resources or information on methods and data. The Core will manage monthly Center-wide research meetings that will focus on recent data, areas of collaborative opportunities, announcements and discussions of progress. The research meetings will also be integrated with a seminar series for outside speakers. These meetings and seminars will also be coordinated with relevant Grand Rounds within our Institutions. These activities will form part of our Outreach program, which will include opportunities to visit the Center, meet investigators, provide speakers at events with patients and advocacy groups & present educational activities at local schools and science events.